


深夜餐厅

by kutnahorabones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones
Summary: 最近在重看日剧《深夜食堂》，所以想到写这个au。设定是阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯经营一家深夜食堂，营业时间是从下午到深夜，顾客都是魔法世界里的人物。每章主要写一个cp或者一个人物。德亚是贯穿整个连载发展的线。
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 4





	1. 勃艮第牛肉和shiraz

晚上九点半，门外的车水马龙渐渐声音变淡，阿斯托利亚的店里人倒是丝毫不见少。她在吧台里把最后一单用托盘咒稳稳地落在客人的餐桌上，刚想坐下来喘口气，门口的铃铛又响了。她忙站起来，“晚上好！”  
对方冲她很疲惫地笑笑，脱下米色长风衣挂在自动飞来的衣架上让它接走，手袋甩在吧台让桌面把它“吞”下，然后在高脚椅上坐下，高跟鞋应声落地，“晚上好。”  
阿斯托利亚把一杯设拉子轻轻推到她面前，“第一杯酒我请。”  
“不要又骗我买你卖不出去的酒，”赫敏虽然这么说着，但还是认真对着光看了一眼，闻了闻啜饮一口，然后一口气饮下半杯，“好，今天就是它。”  
“我给你倒的酒永远最适合你。”阿斯托利亚微笑。  
“今天这么晚？”阿斯托利亚手肘支在吧台上，身体前倾，发卷落了一点在眼前。  
“太累了。”赫敏用左手捏着酒杯脚，右手托着下巴，她已经不算非常年轻，但因为增加了阅历与经验，容貌不仅依旧动人非凡，更增加了一种不容置疑的威严。  
“我一边做事，一边听。”她不问赫敏愿不愿意讲，但她知道，此刻，赫敏需要一个人听。  
赫敏今天开了一天会，本来计划是下午茶歇之前就结束，秘书们在下班前把报告方案整理好，但这个马拉松会议一直开到刚才才散。平时这种各部门之间的协调会都由部长坐镇，但这几天部长出差去了，秘书长无法压住下面这各路神仙。各部门立刻把对其他部门忍耐了很久的不满摆上台面，对己逃避责任，对外争取资源，力求利益最大化。赫敏年轻，又是麻瓜出身的女巫，一开始被这阵仗弄得有点不知所措，但很快就看清形势，理清了各部门之间斗争的线索，渐渐扭转局势，靠着把每一分利弊都算得极其清晰的魅力，迅速拉拢了的短暂的联盟，最终不仅一分未失，反而还联合另外两个部门，多争取了一笔不可谓不丰厚的预算。  
说完，赫敏如释重负，轻轻闭上眼睛。  
“Bravo！”阿斯托利亚由衷为她喝彩，又满上了一杯。她知道这寥寥数语里是多么精心精魄的体验，只要行差踏错一步，不光这次要被迫给自己的部门多增加很多负担，更要紧是今后很长时间都会被人看轻，连累整个部门在魔法部里都抬不起头，连行政部门发办公用品的都敢刁难。  
世人只知道赫敏格兰杰平步青云，却不知道她每天要为此耗费多少精力，任务永远成果完美，时不时还出人意料搏个彩头，才使得下属服服帖帖，上司放心给她资源，同级发自内心尊一声“格兰杰司长”。  
赫敏睁开眼睛，又喝了一口，“这酒跟平时的不同。”  
“澳大利亚送来的shiraz，口感非常清晰强劲。”赫敏一进来，阿斯托利亚就看出来她今天实在是累极了，故而没有上她平时喜欢的黑皮诺，而是倒了shiraz。果然，shiraz强烈的口感和棱角分明的结构正适合振奋她当下的疲惫。  
这里面还有一层意思，赫敏的父母在她成家立业之后便放了心，去澳洲置了业，英国和澳洲两边轮流养老，如今澳洲也算她半个娘家。阿斯托利亚相信格兰杰先生太太所在之地出产的酒里应该有法国罗纳河谷所没有的安抚魔力。  
赫敏眯着眼睛又细细体验了一口，“待会儿留一瓶给我，我带回家给……”突然调转了话头，“店里还有什么？卖点残羹冷炙给我。今天不过只喝了一碗冷汤。”  
她知道阿斯托利亚绝不会慢待她，但她眼下已经恢复了一点开玩笑的力气，她要用这一点力气让自己好过一点。这些年来她已接受如下现实：一个人过得快乐不快乐，全靠自己，如有机会快乐但不抓住，那么只会越来越不快乐。  
“请慢用。”阿斯托利亚应声端上一盘勃艮第牛肉配土豆泥，好像事先就知道此刻她要问一样。  
“这么大盘肉。”赫敏看了一眼，抬头假装嗔怪她。  
阿斯托利亚知道她才不是会为了多吃一点肉就惊慌不已的那种人，但为了配合她，故意假装很诚恳的样子解释，“你看，还有很多蔬菜呢，胡萝卜、蘑菇、番茄，当然啦还有黄油和奶油……”  
“喂喂，你的头发都要掉进我盘子了。”赫敏帮她把发卷撩到耳后，站起来帮她用珍珠发夹重新固定好。  
“你需要能量。”阿斯托利亚看着她，语气认真。  
赫敏会心，“嗯。”  
吃完她还要回家检查罗丝的白天的功课。罗丝过几年就要去霍格沃茨了，她必须要让罗丝在入学前就完成麻瓜小学的功课，并且开始通识教育，否则，只会简单的读写和一些咒语就进霍格沃茨，是很难成长为一位有远见卓识的巫师的。  
但韦斯莱太太对她不以为然，“我们韦斯莱家的孩子上学前都只是解决了读写和计算而已，不也很好吗？”  
她不能说韦斯莱太太是错的，——韦斯莱家的孩子的确个个都很成器。但出于不同的成长经历和环境以及外界环境的变化，她也坚信自己对早期教育的执着是对的，罗恩支持她，可他也无法在自己妈妈面前直接反驳——于是这种支持就变得毫无支撑力可言。赫敏知道韦斯莱一家感情深厚，也不便跟罗恩抱怨太多，——抱怨过几次，实在也是没用。  
味道醇厚浓香的炖菜让她暂时忘了这些烦心琐事，全身心地投入在牛肉和蔬菜以及红酒和谐完美地气息里。她把盘子吃得干干净净，“利亚，多少钱？”  
“我来付！”一个急匆匆的男声传过来。谁都认识他，是罗恩。  
罗恩没有理会赫敏诧异的神色，“格林格拉斯小姐，给我一杯酒谢谢！”  
阿斯托利亚倒了满满一杯爱尔兰黑啤，他大口痛饮，看来刚才是跑得很急。  
赫敏问，“你怎么来了？罗丝呢？”  
“哈利出差了，我请金妮带孩子到我们家睡，顺便帮我们看看罗丝。”  
哈利总是出差，这并不是请金妮的理由。赫敏迅速发现了疑点，不过她倒不是很在意，“罗丝睡了吗？”  
“睡了，我把她哄睡了才出来的。今天开会很累了吧，我听珀西说了，你今天真的大杀四方啊！”罗恩声音很大，店里的其他人都朝着吧台看了一眼，一看是他俩，立刻转头回去。  
“小声点！利亚的客人要被你吓跑了。”  
“明天他们都会在报纸上读到你的风采的，我只不过让他们提前知道而已，他们赚到了。”罗恩毫不在意，但明显放低了音量。  
“那你在家等我不就行了？”  
“嗯，家里有金妮呀！你怎么突然失忆了。”罗恩摸摸赫敏的头，然后拿出一个小丝绒盒子，“今天是我们的纪念日，这是给你的礼物。”  
赫敏眼睛渐渐放大，“我……我忘了是今天了。”自从罗丝出生以后，他们的生活节奏就完全变了，很多曾经很重要的日子都渐渐隐没在繁忙的家务和公事中。她素来洒脱倒也不是很在意，但罗恩突然如此郑重其事倒也让她不是不感动的。  
“我知道你忘了。所以我不能忘记。如果一个日子我们都把它忘记了，那它就彻底消失了，它很可怜的。”罗恩那语气说得好像世界上真的有一个叫“日子”的可怜小东西一样。  
赫敏被他逗乐了，“谢谢你。”  
“区区小事，不必在意，”罗恩挥挥手，好像他只是在街边日行一善，“格林格拉斯小姐，有没有什么吃的？金妮的孩子太能吃了，把我做的晚饭都吃光了。”  
阿斯托利亚给他端上同样的勃艮第牛肉，但跟赫敏的那份比，牛肉切得更大块，土豆泥也没那么细。赫敏看了一眼，立刻给她一个赞赏的眼神。  
罗恩往嘴里塞了几块牛肉，“我还有几件事想跟你说。”  
“什么事？”赫敏突然有点担心，他特地跑出来，又给了她礼物，莫非有什么不方便讲的事要先哄哄她？但罗恩并不是那样心机重的人。  
“我跟妈妈说了，以后绝对不可以再议论你对罗丝的教育方式，我们必须重视早期教育。还有，等等，你先听我说，你是想说，我俩工作都忙的时候，还是得我妈妈过来，还是不得不听她唠叨对吗？”  
赫敏只能点头，“对啊。”  
“现在黑巫师犯罪量大大减少，部里要裁减全职傲罗，我就报了名，以后有大任务缺人手的时候，我再去兼职帮忙。”  
赫敏很惊讶，“你不是很喜欢做傲罗的吗？不会觉得可惜？”但她也知道，傲罗司预算裁减是真的。  
“可我也很烦写报告啊！每拔一次魔杖就要写一英尺长的报告，荒唐的是大部分时间根本没有人会看具体内容。你认识我十几年了，我哪天喜欢过写报告的？哪怕就一天？我们家有一个人给魔法部打这种苦工就够了。乔治找了谈了好几次，要我去他店里帮忙，他那边工作时间更自由，收入也比部里要高——而且有分红，不是死工资啊。现在要顺应时代变化，从扫除黑暗转移到给人们带来更多快乐了！”一口气说了这么多，罗恩对自己很满意，又喝了一大口啤酒，然后小声地，“当然主要是你的快乐。”  
“谢……谢你。”这么多信息——罗恩为了她要改变自己的生活方式，走出生活舒适区，她需要时间消化一下，这一刻她只能目瞪口呆地道谢。  
“这有什么好谢谢的，我也想做更适合我的事情。小时候谁没有一个英雄梦呢？可我现在知道更适合什么、更想要什么样的生活。”  
赫敏打开丝绒盒子，里面是一枚尾戒，红色宝石小小的，但光芒璀璨，她自己给自己戴上，轻轻拥抱了罗恩一下，“很抱歉，我没有准备礼物。”  
“欸？你刚才不是叫我留一瓶给你，你要带回家给韦斯莱先生的吗？”阿斯托利亚从吧台后面拿出一瓶已经包好的红酒，双手递给他俩。  
赫敏清晰记得，她刚才确实让阿斯托利亚留了，但并没有明说是给罗恩的，——虽然她当时几乎就顺口要说出来给罗恩，但那会儿她正好想到了韦斯莱太太对她早期教育方式的不满便没再说下去。“谢谢你，利亚。”如果可以她更愿意轻轻抱她一下。  
“韦斯莱先生，司长虽然忘了这一天，但……她似乎每个时刻——至少是喝到好酒的时刻，都在想着你。”阿斯托利亚故意用一本正经的语气，歪着头，努力憋住笑。  
“喂！”赫敏对阿斯托利亚突如其来的煽情感到非常不适应，但她也得承认，这件事确实办得很妙。  
“是的是的。”罗恩刚才还在滔滔不绝，这会儿却一下子脸都红了。一下子他又从那个成熟好丈夫好爸爸变回了被心爱的女孩子肯定的男孩。  
“吃完回家吧，都快凉了。”赫敏柔声对他。  
罗恩连忙摇头，“不不，你以为我请金妮来就是看一会儿小孩吗？我订好酒店了，今天我必须让你度过一个难忘之夜。好了好了为了我的人身安全，我不能再多说了。”  
罗恩和赫敏吃完走了以后，店里人也没有新的客人进来。趁着清静，阿斯托利亚用几个咒语把清洁做好，碗碟理整齐，低头理账。门口的铃铛响了，她没来得及抬头，“晚上好，欢迎光临。黑板上有菜单，没写的你说我也可以做。”  
“你是不是又请顾客喝酒了？你生意这么差，还喜欢请顾客白吃白喝，迟早要破产。”  
是她的房东德拉科马尔福来了。她抬头微笑，“既然如此，那你这个房东就该多到我这个房客的店里来帮衬生意。”  
“我在你这里花钱，你赚了我的钱再还给我交房租？哪有这种好事。”  
“我从来不拖欠房租好吗？这个月我还提前付了呢。”她知道他肯定刚从城中哪个时髦地段的新club出来，给他倒了一杯柠檬冰苏打水加一个香草冰淇淋球。  
“看到了。如果快要破产了就告诉我，我好早点赶你走及时止损。”他一口气喝了一大口苏打水，顿时心脾清澈，低下头一边挖冰淇淋一边嘟囔。  
“没问题，一定不会让你损失惨重，”她坐在吧台里的椅子上，靠着椅背斜斜看着他，“别吃太急，待会儿还有椰子味儿的。”


	2. Chapter 2

老旧的猫头鹰座钟敲响了12声，外面的雨淅淅沥沥地越发地大了起来，阿斯托利亚给自己做了小小一杯espresso，预备这一天营业的下半场。  
门口铃铛作响，一个高挑人影闪了进来，她靠着椅背微笑，“今天还是这么晚。”  
“项目推着人走，没办法。”秋·张脱下外套，交给空中飘过来的衣架。长发、窄身连衣裙和高跟鞋俱是黑色，她像是从夜色里化进来的，只有那一双眼眸晶亮，如一点星光。  
利亚熟门熟路给她倒了杯龙舌兰，秋嘴唇占了杯沿口的粗盐颗粒，一饮而尽，然后咬了一口柠檬，缓过神来，叹了口气，“是，这就是我的一天。”  
那么，就是粗糙、苦、酸涩，最终又突然清新起来的一天。  
“项目顺利么？”利亚淡淡问。 秋在银行做事，最近带着团队在帮着一个古老家族企业做一个杠杆收购项目，标的是制药公司中的独角兽，收购方的操作负责人倒不是家族内部人士，而是一位职业经理人——难就难在这里，这位经理人比家族企业的东家实在是精刮太多。  
“前几天是不是跟你说横插进一个竞争对手？”  
“是，说过。被你们踢飞了吧。”   
“自然，实际上……”秋喜形于色，“所有的文件都结束了，包括字眼都抠完了。”   
利亚转身给她做了一杯日出，颜色煞是夺目，“恭喜。难怪熬到这么晚。”   
秋欲言又止，“有什么吃的么？”   
“这个也许你会喜欢，”利亚看出来她还有事，也没追问，端出一盘蒜香芦笋明虾意大利面，“没加芝士。”   
“你懂我。”秋默默吃起来，一直到盘子干净，拿餐巾擦了擦嘴，“其实……还有别的事。”   
“嗯？”利亚来了精神。吃饱了再说的事，自然不紧急，但一定不是坏事。  
“扎克，就是……”  
“职业经理人，很难搞的那个。”   
秋言简意赅，“今天向我求婚。”   
“求婚！！！！”利亚声音骤然放大，“你答应了吗？”  
“没有。”秋摇摇头。  
“嗯嗯，这么奇怪的求婚是不可以仓促应允。你们都没有真正交往过吧？”  
“其实我们单独出去过，”秋看到利亚八卦的眼神立刻补充，“只是吃饭。当然也有半日旅行。”  
“你并不排斥他。”否则不会在那么紧张的日程里抽空去吃一顿可有可无的饭。  
“是，跟他在一起感觉很奇怪，工作时非常紧张，可一旦脱离工作，就会感觉很放松。”  
“那真是很好。”  
“但离结婚也太远了，他公私分明，工作之外给我感觉很好，见识和品味与我相当，但，还是太远了，”秋转着手里的酒杯，“你不会笑我，是不是？”   
“不会。”她当然不会笑她不切实际。她们都已经能够给自己足够的物质与快乐，并无任何必要以结婚换取。  
“不仅仅如此，”秋犹豫了一下，“还因为今天是……”  
利亚沉默，她明白秋在说什么。今天是三强争霸赛决赛纪念日。塞德里克的忌日。  
“我明白。我们这一代人都不会忘记。”  
“很奇怪吧，”秋自嘲地笑笑，“他刚去世不久，我就跟哈利单独出去了，后来在麻瓜的大学也交往过别人，现在却把他拿出来说，会不会让人觉得我这样很虚伪？”   
“不不，”利亚连忙摇头。这些年她和秋一直有联络，秋霍格沃茨毕业之后在家补习麻瓜课程，然后通过魔法部和麻瓜大学之间的合作项目，进入麻瓜的大学学了七年数学和金融，最终进入银行工作。这些漫长岁月里她是交往过一些人，但都很快无疾而终。  
她心里总归缺了一块，利亚心里叹息，“有时候……要过去很多年，经历很多人，才会知道最初的那个人对自己的意义。好像一路上要有很多明明灭灭的烛火，才能映出来的那个起点有多黑暗。”   
“为什么你懂这些？“秋眼光寒光一点，然后低下头轻轻摇头。   
利亚知道她并非要逼她说什么，但至少她该负责转换话题了，“没有立刻给答复吧？”  
“我说我要想想，他说他可以理解，坚持要我留着这个，”秋拿出深蓝色丝绒盒子，“他说如果想好了，答案是拒绝，就把戒指寄回珠宝店就好，珠宝店会写一张支票寄给他。”   
这位扎克倒是好手段。当面归还太过尴尬，而且未免要上演一局狗血戏码，如此一来，既无经济损失，又得各自体面。利亚心里立刻给这位素未谋面的麻瓜男士加了十分。   
她够过身去，“让我看看嘛，我第一次看到麻瓜的订婚戒指诶！”  
秋把戒指拿出来，她们把戒面对着灯光，钻石折射出七彩光芒，呼应她们的小声惊叹。无论什么时候，女孩子看到珠宝总归还是可以暂时忘记眼前的烦恼。看了一会儿秋才小心收起来。  
“留几天把玩也好。”利亚没说出来的是，只是难得遇到旗鼓相当的人。  
“过了今天再考虑吧。”  
“是昨天，已经过了12点了，”利亚看了眼猫头鹰钟，猫头鹰立刻很得体得出来展开翅膀叫了一声，“只有你开始了新的生活，对塞德里克来说，战争才真正结束了。”  
“是吗？”秋深深看着她，过了很久才轻声说，“很多时候我总觉得，战争并没有真正结束。”   
是，你身上总有种紧绷感。但她明白这不是她可以说出来的事，她转身从冰箱里拿出一个蜂蜡纸包，“金枪鱼沙拉三明治，六个半小时后做早餐正好。吃饱再去打仗比较容易赢。”   
“谢谢你，”秋把那杯sunrise剩下来的部分仰首饮尽，接过蜡纸包，“我们都会往前走的，是吗？”   
利亚微笑，“那是自然。”

秋走了好一会儿，利亚还是没从她带来的巨大信息量里回过神来。秋比他们毕业都早，但从来没有用过父母在魔法部的关系，只身在麻瓜金融界打拼，做到如今这个位置。即便是她这样的纯血世家，也知道这些年她有多不容易。巫师们背后常说秋身上的紧绷感太像麻瓜，不够巫师——更不够英国巫师，但谁又会去想她何故如此呢？没有人。  
几乎没有。  
她再抬头时，德拉科已经隔着吧台坐在她面前了，他看了眼桌上的签单，“张小姐来过？早知道早点过来了，正好找她有事。”  
“你跟她有联络？”利亚一边把杯子拿下去，一边着实好奇。  
“她上次推荐的信托收益不错，我打算追加一些，”德拉科接过利亚给他挖的樱桃冰淇淋碗，“古灵阁行事风格过于老旧。”  
利亚想起来听父亲说过马尔福家族其实一直会把钱放在麻瓜那里做投资，只是大家都不会公开谈论这件事而已，“那还好她没碰见你，好不容易下班了来喝酒还有客户追杀真是太扫兴了。”   
“有人会讨厌增加收入的机会吗？”德拉科挑挑眉毛，“扫不扫兴要看我追加的数字。”   
利亚有点不服气，“时至今日她也不缺哪一笔提成才能活了。”   
“嗯……”德拉科没接话头，低头吃了一大口，“这个樱桃味还不错，外面的樱桃味甜品总归有咳嗽糖浆气。”   
利亚得意起来，“那是自然，这是新鲜樱桃用急冻咒语萃取过的。还没有上市。”   
“又拿我当试验品吗？”   
利亚突然又想起来刚才的话题，“诶……为什么她从来没跟我介绍过投资？我都不知道她帮人介绍这个。”  
“因为你穷。你资产太少，净值太低，所以你不需要耗费这个脑力。唉，有时候我也不是不羡慕你这一点。”德拉科摇摇头。  
利亚鼻子里哼出一声，“可惜有的人还是每天都要到穷人开的店里来吃冰淇淋。”   
“因为有的人总是埋怨她的房东不来提振她的收入，再说，你倒闭了我再找租客也麻烦，现在世道不好，”他没接着说下去，“那你们聊了什么？”   
求婚的事自然不能说出来。“杠杆收购。很大的项目，对手很棘手。”   
德拉科倒挺好奇，“你懂杠杆收购？”  
“不懂。”利亚理直气壮。   
德拉科差点一口酒喷出来，“你都听不懂，怎么聊？”  
“听不懂又不妨碍聊天，”利亚放空目光，看着远处，“谁说一定要听得懂对方的具体题目才能聊天。别人说，听着就好了。” 说完，她心想，再说，那么聪明的人，哪里要别人的意见呢，只是得说出来，说着说着，自然就有答案了。  
“哦，我知道了，”德拉科拉长声音，“你平时就是这么对付我的。假装耐心听我讲话，其实都是在放空自己……”  
“行啊，照你这么说，那次真的是我不对。你带鬼火俱乐部那个玛丽到我这里来吃冰淇淋的时候，我就不该闭嘴听你们聊天，该主动聊聊你在冰血暴酒吧偶遇的那个，叫什么来着？伊莱扎的？”  
“好吧好吧，”德拉科呛得咳嗽，“你不用改了，以后你还是按照你的风格来吧。”   
利亚没说话，转身给了他一杯日本浊米酒混合葡萄糖浆。   
德拉科用勺子搅拌冰块，金属和玻璃叮当作响，“你从哪儿弄来的这个杯子，很漂亮。”   
“日本南部匠人手锤的，全英国他只肯卖给我，你出个价，让给你也不是不可以。”利亚坏笑。  
“街上来来往往那么多人，你就知道从我这里赚钱。”  
利亚学他刚才的语气，“有人会讨厌增加收入的机会吗？”  
\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.龙舌兰比较苦，秋张喝的那种方式是和龙舌兰的传统方式。日出是龙舌兰做基酒的调酒，做法是石榴糖浆打底，中间龙舌兰，上层橙汁，颜色很明艳。  
> 2.不知道该打什么tag，所以只打了秋单人的，没敢打塞德里克的。虽然我觉得这也算一种塞秋了，但是还是谨慎比较好对吧。  
> 3.杠杆收购就是说收购用的资金大部分是融资借贷来的，秋的主业是代表银行帮收购方提供融资方案。所以她给别人拉信托的生意只是介绍，她的主业不是信托。


	3. 热红酒

“十、九、八、七、六、五、四、三、二、一！”  
“新年快乐！”“新年快乐！”  
阿斯托利亚的小小店堂里迸发出欢呼，所有的人都在一起倒计时，互相祝福。魔法小礼花在屋子里穿梭来去，毫无征兆就会在某个人的头顶炸开引发一阵欢笑，屋子里满是热红酒的香气，她的魔法小锅里咕嘟咕嘟冒泡微沸了整晚，给大家供应源源不断的热红酒。还有玻璃冰柜里那几个大碗，里面总是能长出满满的手工冰淇淋。  
新年到来，大家按照英国人的传统习惯唱《友谊地久天长》，朋友们拥抱，情侣们亲吻。看到来参加跨年派对的客人朋友们如此尽兴，虽然积累了几天的疲惫几乎要将她压垮，但她也算是心满意足。

人群中她突然看到德拉科。她有点惊讶，因为前几天她问德拉科跨年有何安排的时候，他说城中数间俱乐部请他去参加跨年，他正在发愁该如何安排。  
那就算了。她很体谅地没有发出多一份邀请。也许是俱乐部和pub之间转场，顺路来看一眼？她冲着德拉科招招手，“新年快乐！”  
“新年快乐！”他从人群里挤过来，在吧台前坐下，接过她推过来的热红酒，跟她碰杯。  
阿斯托利亚转头就去忙了。虽然酒和小食都是开放餐桌上自助取用，但总归还老有人想来要一瓶更好的啤酒，一杯更有趣的鸡尾酒，或者往热红酒里加一两味佐料。

过了一会儿她转过头发现德拉科还坐在原来的位子，“嘿，你下一场去哪儿？”  
“什么下一场？”  
“就是……你肯定是从什么地方来的，然后还要去哪个店再接着派对呀？”  
“谁告诉你的？你最近想象力怎么又更加毫无依据地丰富了？”  
“难道你自己不是说你接到了很多邀请吗？”  
“收到了邀请就要去吗？难道有同时十个男巫请你去约会你就都去吗？当然，也没有十个人请你出去。”  
“我只是觉得这比较符合你的生活方式嘛。再说，你怎么知道没人约我？很多人约我出去的好不好？”  
“那我打算改变一下我的生活方式，行不行啊？你要多关注你的客人的想法的变化，不能因循守旧，要不然很容易亏本的，租户格林格拉斯！”  
“新年诶！新年你跟我说这种话！”她并没有真的生气的，毕竟不管哪一年他都是这个样子，如果他突然不再跟她斗嘴，她倒会觉得奇怪了，“哪个房东会跟租客在新年说亏本？”  
他愣了一下，“好吧，我的错。”  
额，他居然道歉。难道他真的要改变生活方式了？不至于吧。难道刚才的派对上遭遇了什么重挫？看起来也不像，他进来的时候明明情绪很高的样子。  
“那你得补偿一下。”不管怎么样，他被她抓住把柄了。  
“请在场所有人喝一杯。”他语气听起来很不情愿，但眼睛是带着笑的。  
她立刻敲酒杯，“马尔福先生请在场所有人喝一杯！致健康！”  
“致健康！”所有人一起举起手里的杯子。  
“满意了吧？”他小声。  
“算你混过去了。”她转身，去给客人拿酒。

客人渐渐散去，她也闲了下来，用了几个魔咒收拾自助取餐区，一转身，却看到德拉科还坐在吧台前，“你还在？”  
“什么是还在？”他看到她在看他，“看起来这间房子里有人很希望我走。”  
“大家都走了，酒也差不多都喝光了。”她看着空空荡荡的店堂。人总是散得那么快，不管欢聚时多欢乐，一旦散去的时候，就会瞬间就看不到背影。  
“我今天还没有喝到只属于我的酒。”  
她觉得有点好笑，“我对你有过任何这种承诺吗？”  
他理直气壮地，“可是我每次来都有啊。”  
她很小声地嘟囔了一句，“巴普洛夫。”他问她在说什么，她笑着摇头，去吧台下面的醒酒器里拿出一瓶已经醒好的酒。  
“哇哦，95年的玛歌庄园。”即便是德拉科，看到这样的酒也要赞叹一下，以示对酒本身的尊敬。  
“供应商给了我一点折扣，”她给自己和德拉科分别倒了一杯，酒杯是她很少拿出来用的波西米亚古董玻璃杯。  
德拉科认识这种杯子，他家也有。杯子上的魔法早就失传了，她拿出来用，看来不是不重视这个新年的。  
“我打算为自己庆祝新年准备的。不过既然你来了，就一起喝好了。”她表情淡淡的，她不想骗他，她的确没有为他预先准备什么，因为她以为他不会过来，或者仅仅是作为房东路过打个招呼，她没想过他会一直留在这里。  
“你值得这个，”他举杯，难得没有嘲笑她，“准备这些很累吧。”  
是啊，是很辛苦。所有的食物、酒都要自己做。从圣诞节前一周起，店里生意就特别好，又有很多熟客在家办派对想要她供应外送食物，她已经记不起来睡一个充足的觉是什么时候了。但她赚到了钱，得到了客户的肯定和感谢，因此她也没什么好抱怨的。可这也并不能消除此刻深深的疲倦。  
但德拉科突然提到她的工作值得一瓶好酒，这让她刹那间有点失神，他们彼此的视线在对方脸上多停留了一会儿，然后默契地同时转移到电视上。  
电视里在重播跨年的烟花，她很贪婪地看着电视机。  
他记得她以前跟他说过，格林格拉斯家每年冬天都要回苏格兰高地的老家去，那种地广人稀的地方，是没有什么人放新年烟花的。而她留在伦敦的时候总是在开店，自然也没办法腾出时间到室外去。因此，她从来没有看过伦敦的跨年烟花。  
一瓶酒可以倒六杯，本来是足够她一个人慢慢喝很久的，但他的到来很快就把进度大大提前了。  
“这么快就喝完了，”她看着干涸的醒酒器，“都怪你。说起来，你也在我这里喝了那么多独家新品，从来没给我什么。”  
“明明是你每次想了什么新配方，拿我当试验品，我什么都不会做，我又不像你是干这个的，”他想了想，“要不我教你一个我最近让他们给我做的新配方鸡尾酒吧，我从家里的旧书上看来的，自己调整了一下。”  
她很明显很有兴趣。  
“基酒是1shot杜松子酒。加一颗揉碎的青柠。”  
她照做，“听起来很普通。”  
“加两勺橙汁。”  
“平庸。”  
“三勺仙人掌汁。打出白色泡沫。”  
“恶心。像污染过的河流。”  
“一份芒果汁，两滴浓缩火焰威士忌，加满冰块，上下摇7次。”他一口气说完。  
她手法纯熟，跟着他飞快的语速做完，然后倒出两杯，“哇哦。”  
“刚才好像有人说……”  
她没让他说完，“我宣布这是本店新年新品。”  
“我没说你可以商用。”  
“我已经宣布了。”  
“你要授权费。”  
“没钱怎么办？”  
他想起她刚才让他眼花缭乱的手势，“你把刚才的手势教给我。”  
她伸出手，“成交。”

她教会了他，店里所有的东西也都收拾完了。该打烊了，她走出店门，把门锁好。  
他站在她身后，“我送你回去。”  
“谢谢你，不过，”她点点头，“外面还有很多通宵派对呢。”  
“今天我已经被同一个人多次想赶走，真是我平生闻所未闻。”  
“不是，真的……说实话我很少看到……”她没接着说，转头看路边，“那就走走吧，今天下了好大的雪啊。”  
地上已经积了一些雪，他们的脚步走上去，雪地便发出好听的声音。周围很安静，远远地传来不知道哪里的人在唱Auld Lang Syne。她停下来，仰起头，闭上眼睛，让雪落在脸上。她刚刚喝过半瓶红酒，一杯鸡尾酒，脸有点热烘烘的，雪花落在脸上，好像带着她的疲倦在融化。  
突然她听到“砰”一声，睁开眼睛，巨大的烟花在满天的飘雪里绽放。  
她花了一会儿时间确定自己不是幻觉，然后呆呆地看着天空里烟花的形状和颜色不停变换，她没想到这个时间了还会有人放这么大规模的烟花，“哇，运气真好。”  
他心里暗暗笑话她。运气？哪里来这么好的运气？这是钱的力量。  
他一直记得她说过从没看过伦敦的烟花，便提前请人安排好了到她打烊的时候放。他本来打算把这个算做给她的新年礼物——她是个好租客，总是按时交租，从不惹任何麻烦，还给他牵线过可靠的投资项目，当然，很重要的，他是很多食物唯一的品鉴人。他给自己找了很多理由让他足以送出这个礼物。  
可是此时此刻，他说不出类似于“什么运气，都是我的钱”这种话，他情愿她以为正好看到什么人在放烟花，他情愿她相信自己就是有那么好的运气，是上天厚爱她。  
“是啊，我们运气真好，”他还是忍不住要说明一下，轻声说“这是按照全城跨年的规格放的。我们运气真好。”  
“好美。”她仰着头喃喃自语。  
他看着她，直到烟花放完，“新年有什么愿望吗？”  
“不知道……就依然像现在这样吧，我觉得现在这样就很好。你呢？”  
“我不知道，也许就家人健康平安吧。”

很快便到了她家楼下。他们一起站定，没人先开口道别。  
他想了又想，欲言又止还是没找到更合适的说法，“不请我上去喝杯茶吗？”  
她有点惊讶。当然，就算她带她回家，中途也可以随时退出，未必一定会发生什么，但她的表情仿佛在说，原来你花了这么多时间陪我，就是为了这个？当然她不能说出来，她踟蹰了一下，“你……经常在这种情况下这么说吗？”  
“不，总是她们叫我，我很少会去……”他觉得这样给自己辩解有点蠢，“算了，当我没问过。”  
他自问并没有想太多，是的，通常深夜里这样要求的人，总是带着其他的目的，但他不是，至少这一次，他只是觉得太短暂了，想多跟她呆一会儿。  
他第一次不知道该说什么，在她面前。但他又不想先说出那个代表今天他们就要分离的“晚安”。  
她抬起头看着他，“那么，你还想喝茶吗？”

他们一起上了楼。她一个人住，开放式厨房、起居室和餐厅连在一起，看起来很通透。他们脱掉大衣和帽子手套，放在玄关的架子上，他走到料理台前，背对着她，“烧一壶水我还是会的。”  
她听起来像在笑，“这我相信你。”  
他第一次来这里，开橱柜门却像在自己家，“你的茶叶在哪里？”  
“这里的好像喝完了，储藏间里还有没开过的，你可以去拿。”她坐在沙发上，心安理得地接受他的服务。  
她的茶叶品种很多，他花了好一会儿挑自己喜欢的那种，回来的时候，水已经烧开了，水壶突突冒着热气。他笑，“原来你一回家就懒到连火都不关。”绕到沙发前，却看到她已经睡着了。  
她整个人歪在沙发上，肩膀摆得很别扭，看起来很吃重，但居然也就这么一动不动，呼吸均匀，嘴角微微有点翘起，像一种很淡的笑。  
德拉科想起来阿斯托利亚晚上告诉过他她已经连续好几天只睡一两个小时，便轻手轻脚关了火，给自己泡了一杯茶。  
他想，如果她醒着，他会夸她在茶方面的好品味——他是在斯里兰卡有茶园的，自问起点颇高。  
但她睡着了。准备好的话题突然都失去了用处，只能沉默地看她。他突然觉得这样也很很好，他们从来没有超过三句对话是不斗嘴的，他们之间第一次如此安静地互相面对。

喝完茶，他把茶杯放好，蹲下来帮她把高跟鞋脱掉。他第一次发现她的鞋底是红色的。他突然意识到，其实自己并不算了解她。他把房子租给她这么久了，隔三差五就去她店里，可他居然都从来不知道她喜欢这种红底的高跟鞋，他也不知道她有茶叶的收藏，今天才知道原来她那么喜欢红酒，有比如刚才一直在他脑海里挥之不去的那个问题——有多少人要约她出去、那些人究竟是谁。而她那么了解他，见过他几乎所有的朋友，总是准确击中他的口味，听他讲乱七八糟的见闻，甚至知道他需要什么投资项目。会的。我会去了解的。这不难。他告诉自己，也许这可以作为一个新年的计划。  
他想把她抱到床上去，但又怕影响她睡觉，换了个转移咒，然后帮她拉上毯子。换成平躺的姿势之后，她立刻侧身蜷缩起来，手放在胸口，长长的金色卷发铺洒在枕头。他笑起来——她的睡相也太像个小孩了。他走到卧室门口，又忍不住走回去，弯下腰，轻轻亲了一下她的头发。  
她睡得很沉，一点都没有反应。  
他渐渐退后，关上房门，轻声说，“新年快乐。

**Author's Note:**

> 1、勃艮第牛肉一种我蛮喜欢做的食物，主料是牛肉和文中提到蔬菜，当然还有红酒（这个名字就是从是要用勃艮第出产的红酒来炖得名的，当然现在用哪里的红酒都可以），一般配土豆泥吃。 我们麻瓜做它还是蛮麻烦的，前后要四五个小时。当然巫师就不要了吧。  
> 2、Shiraz是一种用来酿酒的葡萄的名字，澳大利亚的出品很有名，很有新世界特色，有阵子我工作压力很大的时候会买来喝，这里送给赫敏吧。而赫敏平时喝的黑皮诺就要柔和得多，是一种（我觉得）比较优雅的品种。


End file.
